1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to assaying devices and particularly to assaying devices suitable for use in the field for determining the presence of undesirable chemical constituents or diseases.
2. Prior Art
With the increasing availability and use of drugs by the general population, employers such as government agencies, sports groups and transportation related companies utilize drug screenings as both conditions of employment and maintenance of safety in the workplace. To have a doctor present at the workplace to perform the drug screenings is both expensive and impractical for an employer. Accordingly, other methods have been developed to perform the drug screenings.
One such prior art method is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,551 entitled xe2x80x9cAssaying Device and Container for In Field Analysis of a Specimen and Later Shipment of the Unadulterated Specimen.xe2x80x9d This device is supposed to be designed to be utilized in field by laymen; however, it is relatively expensive to manufacture because it requires special components, and particularly a special cup, and is relatively complex to operate by laymen and is subject to leakage and contamination.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an assaying device which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
In particular, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an assaying device which is capable of easily collecting and testing a urine sample while maintaining the urine sample unadulterated and secure.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an assaying device which can be used in the field which is simple to use and inexpensive and easy to manufacture.
In keeping with the principles of the present invention, the objects are accomplished by an assaying device for in field urine analysis which includes a container having an opening for collecting a urine sample, a cover for sealing the opening of the container and an assay assembly provided in the container for chemically analyzing the urine sample. The assay assembly includes a liquid impermeable backing, a wicking means provided on a rear surface of said backing, at least one assay strip provided on a front side of the backing and extending over a top edge of the backing and overlaying the wicking material, a front cover provided on the front side of the backing for sealing the assay strip to the backing at the bottom and two sides of the assay strip and a rear cover provided on the rear of the backing for together with the front cover sealing the wicking material and the overlaying assay strip at a top and two sides of the wicking material.